Lilly's Song
by andrea1695
Summary: Based On Taylor Swift's song "Mary's Song" about Joe and Lilly's life together, and their love for each other over the years. Loe one shot


_**She said, I was seven and you were nine**_

_**I looked at you like the stars that shined**_

_**In the sky, the pretty lights**_

I looked at Joe, and he smiled at me. He was my best friend, even though he was two years older than me

_**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us**_

_**Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled**_

_**And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my**_

"I bet you two will get married someday," my dad said, laughing a bit. I saw my mom roll her eyes.

_**Took me back to the house in the backyard tree**_

_**Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me**_

_**You never did, you never did**_

"I'm gonna beat you up!" Joe told me, "Just 'cause I'm bigger than you!" Although he said that several times through out our childhood, he never did.

_**Took me back when our world was one block wide**_

_**I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried**_

_**Just two kids, you and I...**_

"I dare you to kiss me!" I teased at him.

"Fine!" he said, and he was about to kiss me, then I ran away.

_**I was sixteen when suddenly**_

_**I wasn't that little girl you used to see**_

_**But your eyes still shined like pretty lights**_

It was my sweet sixteen-birthday party, I was laughing with some friends, and I saw Joe walk towards me from across the room. It was the first time I've seen him since he left for college this year. His eyes still shined the way they did so many years ago.

"Lilly Trescott, you are not the little girl I used to know. You've grown up," he said with a smile. I blushed.

_**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us**_

_**They never believed we'd really fall in love**_

_**And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes**_

_**And said oh my my my...**_

I walked up to my dad, who was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee, and reading the paper. I held my hand in Joe's. I took a deep breath, and began to speak. "Dad?" he looked up from the paper. "Yes, Lilly?"

"Well," I looked up at Joe, and he nodded at me, with a smile, I continued talking, "Joe and I are dating." My dad started laughing so hard he almost spit out his coffee.

"It's true, Mr. Trescott." Then he stopped laughing and looked at both of us.

_**Took me back to the creek beds we turned up**_

_**Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me**_

It was way too late for me to be out, but I didn't care. Joe and I were laying in the back of his truck, with my head on his chest. It was the perfect moment.

_**Took me back to the time we had our very first fight**_

_**The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight**_

It was a night of yelling. We were both red with anger. When he drove me home, he stayed in his truck, not moving even moving his hands from the steering wheel, and I stormed up the path to my front door. I gave him the finger then opened my front door, walked in, and slammed it behind me.

When I got to my room, I just shoved my face into my pillow, and cried.

_**You stayed outside til the morning light**_

_**Oh my my my my**_

The next morning, I was still mad, but I had cooled down. I grabbed my backpack, and walked outside. Then, right there, sitting on the front porch, was, an exhausted, Joe. He looked up at me, his eyes red.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I stayed out here the whole night, I couldn't go home knowing that I hurt you, so I stayed here until you came back out."

_**A few years had gone and come around**_

_**We were sitting at our favorite spot in town**_

_**And you looked at me, got down on one knee**_

We were at the beach, our favorite spot to go. It was our 4 year anniversary. We were talking, and sharing old memories. It was a lot of fun, and then, he just looked at me for a few seconds, not saying a single word.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" I asked. He shook his head and then got on one knee. I was shocked.

"Lillian Marie Trescott, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed. I was almost too happy to say it.

_**Took me back to the time we walked down the aisle**_

_**Our whole town came and our mamas cried**_

I looked around with my eyes, as I walked down the aisle. Everyone was there: Joe's brothers, Nick and Kevin, aunt Kathy, almost the whole town. I glanced over to my mom, and saw her bawling her eyes out. Then, I looked over at Joe's, she was doing the same.

_**You said I do and I did too**_

"I do," he said, with a huge smile.

"And do you, Lillian Marie Trescott, take this man, Joseph Adam Jonas, to be your lawful wedded husband?" The priest asked, gesturing to me when he said my name, then to Joe,when he said his name.

"I do!" I said.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said. Then, I felt Joe pull me by my waist, and kiss me passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

_**Took me home were we met so many years before**_

My parents had given us their house to us. I looked at the house, with a smile plastered on my face. I smiled at Joe.

"Race you to the tree house?" he snickered. "You still thin you are faster than me?"

"I _know _I am still faster than you." At the next moment we were running around to the back yard. Before I knew it, I had tripped over the same branch I had my whole life, and I fell to the ground. And being Joe, he tripped over my foot. He fell on top of me, and then he supported himself with his hands, so he wouldn't crush me. I flipped over and looked at him. He smiled at me, leaned down and kisses me. I thought about how this was the place were we met. But now, we where older, and married, and we could do anything we want. No parents to stop us.

_**We'll rock our babies on that very front porch**_

_**After all this time, you and I**_

I sat in one of the chairs in the front porch. I had one of our twin daughters, Ashley, in my arms. I saw Joe come and sit on the other chair, with our other daughter, Maddie. Our oldest son, Chris, who was now 5, was running around the yard aimlessly. After 7 years of marriage, and being together for 10, we where more in love than ever. After all this time.

"I must be really lucky, I have the three most beautiful girls in the world in my life." He said. I smiled at him.

_**I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine**_

_**I'll still look at you like the stars that shine**_

_**In the sky, oh my my my...**_

We were so old now. We had grandchildren, and great-grandchildren. Our 3 kids had 8 kids total. Then our 8 grandkids, had 23 kids total. We had our entire family at the house today. All the kids were playing in the front and back yard, while Joe and I sat in our favorite chairs on the front porch. He grabbed my hand, and smiled at me. I can still see the glow in his eyes, after all these years.


End file.
